


Во время дождя

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4





	Во время дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/gifts).



Был бесцветным,  
Был безупречно чистым.  
Был прозрачным,  
Стал абсолютно белым.  
Видно кто-то решил, что зима,  
И покрыл меня мелом.

Был бы белым,  
Но все же был бы чистым.  
Пусть холодным,  
Но все же с ясным взором.  
Но кто-то решил, что война,  
И покрыл меня черным. (с)   
Nautilus Pompilius

Ключевые моменты в жизни Криса всегда случались во время дождя. 

Его лучший друг детства, почти брат, который помогал ему мириться со всеми тренировками, с мыслью о том, что ему до конца своих дней придется охотиться на живых людей в шкуре животных. И его постоянно мучило смутное чувство вины за свое пока не случившееся будущее. Он никогда не ощущал себя способным на это. До того дня, пока не увидел разорванное тело своего лучшего друга. В тот день дождь смывал с его лица по-мальчишески честные, крупные слезы горя вперемешку с яростью и кровь с его трясущихся рук. 

С женой он познакомился в лесу в день его первой облавы на омегу, забредшего в их края. Тогда лил проливной, ледяной, осенний дождь. Что можно придумать более романтичного для знакомства двух охотников? 

На их свадьбе была жуткая гроза, беседку с цветами унесло почти штурмовым ветром. 

В день, когда родилась Элиссон, небо было ясное, солнце светило так ярко, освещая праздник в душе Криса, но так нелогично капал теплый "грибной" дождик. Пахло свежестью и новой жизнью. 

А через пару лет какой-то безумный оборотень загнал Криса в реку во время обхода окрестностей все того же леса. Была зима, вместо снега с неба падали тяжелые капли, вода была адски холодная, его тело моментально свело судорогой, и он пошел ко дну. Оборотень унесся, увидев какую-то крупную дичь, не рискуя лезть в обжигающую холодом воду. Полная луна насмешливо пробивалась своим светящимся боком сквозь тяжелые тучи, а легкие Арджента отравляла вода.

Теряя сознание, он ощутил, как его с силой подхватили небольшие руки с когтями, распарывающими его одежду.   
Очнулся он от того, что выхаркивал из себя, по ощущениям, все свои внутренности. Тело обжигало жуткой болью, а зубы стучали друг о друга, грозясь быть выбитыми. Перед ним стоял оборотень. Маленький оборотень – мальчишка лет девяти-десяти, не больше. В нем охотник безоговорочно узнал Дерека Хейла. 

Послышался протяжный вой. Дерек посмотрел на Криса испуганно, виновато прорычал: "Мама ругается". И скрылся напрямик через голый куст, ломая ветки с оглушительным треском. 

С этого дня мировоззрение Криса превратилось в шекспировские страсти внутри его головы. И, как бы он не старался, это событие навсегда отложилось в его памяти самым большим противоречием. Мир внезапно перестал делиться на черное и белое, добавив туда ярко-голубой краски чьих-то глаз. 

*  
Пятнадцать лет спустя Крис стоял на берегу той же реки. В том же будто проклятом лесу, где все истории замыкаются в ведьмин круг. С неба падали ледяные капли жидкой зимы. В воде плыло распотрошенное тело Дерека Хейла, его живот напоминал раздавленный армейским ботинком бутон кроваво-красной розы. 

Крис провожал взглядом тело, периодически прибивающееся к берегу, сожалея о войне оборотней. Может, он согласен был бы отомстить за этих детей, но не хотел подвергать лишний раз опасности дочь. Матери и тети, какой бы та не была, Эллисон уже лишилась.

Охотники не лезут в войны зверей. Они лишь устраняют выживших победителей, если того потребует кодекс.

Внезапно, качаясь на редких волнах, голова Хейла повернулась лицом в сторону охотника, и Крис увидел живой взгляд таких человеческих глаз. И что-то у него внутри оборвалось. Он сорвался с места и полез в реку. Луна словно смеялась над ним, освещая бледное, обескровленное лицо раненого оборотня.

Он тащил бессознательного Дерека до машины, наверное, несколько часов. Потерял любимый арбалет и постарел, кажется, на пару десятков лет. Но, плотно сжав губы в напряженную линию, он продолжал волочь то, что когда-то было грозным альфой, а сейчас же больше напоминало труп жертвы маньяка. 

Дитон уехал, к оборотням нельзя было ни в коем случае, иначе Крис нарушил бы устоявшийся нейтралитет охотников. Подставить под огонь Эллисон он не мог – это все что у него осталось хорошего в этой жизни. 

Поэтому Крис, проклиная все на свете, привез Дерека в подвал своего дома. То, что раньше было пыточной, пропитавшейся запахом смерти, теперь стало чем-то совершенно другим – возвращающим к жизни.

Первым делом Арджент рассыпал рябиновую крошку по периметру. Затем сжег все запасы трав, которые блокировали запахи от оборотней. Настолько перестарался, что сам перестал хоть что-то обонять. Потом отмыл машину от крови – Эллисон не должна была заметить что-то с утра. И только после всего этого спустился обратно в подвал, захватив с собой иглу и нитки, бутылку виски и настойку аконита.

*  
Раны заживали медленно, несмотря на то, что Крис зашил их. Регенерация остановилась, раны других альф почти сделали из Дерека человека. Он был бледен, упрямо молчал, ел неохотно и часто терял сознание.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - В глазах Хейла плескалось полное непонимание, упрямство и боль.  
\- Отдаю долг. По крови. Считай это делом чести.

*   
Дни шли как в тумане. Мир разделился на две половины: ночную и дневную. 

Днем Эллисон сходила с ума сама и сводила его, поддаваясь на любое внушение окружающих, но только не на то, что пытался вдолбить ей в голову отец. Ромео и Джульетта, Скотт и Эллисон – Крис точно не хотел для последних финала первых. Он волновался за свою малышку, которая так рано схватила в руки оружие. На самом деле, не это он планировал.

Ночью Крис приходил кормить Дерека. Каждый вечер, как только дочь засыпала, он брал бутылку высокоградусного и тащился в подвал. Помогал Хейлу мыться, перестилал испачканные кровью и п&#243;том простыни. 

Альфа сопротивлялся, рычал, грубил, но, в конце концов, принимал помощь, потому что позорно падать с импровизированной койки ему больше не хотелось. Детское упрямство делало его только беззащитнее в глазах охотника, и даже сам Дерек это осознавал.

*  
Такие дни-ночи превращались в неделю. Медленно, иллюзорно делая все происходящее нормальным.

Где-то в начале второй после серьезной ссоры с дочерью у Арджента не выдержали нервы. Снова чертов МакКол.   
И ведь ему, как отцу, было стыдно орать на собственную дочь, когда сам он прятал в подвале оборотня. Но тревога за нее была сильнее любой логики и чувства вины. 

В этот вечер он выпил больше, чем обычно.  
\- Ты скучаешь по своей семье? - Крис внимательно разглядывал Хейла, который пытался ходить сам. 

Раны на животе начали напоминать обычные человеческие рубцы, и они пришли к мнению, что швы уже можно снимать.   
Но Дерек все еще был слишком слаб. Выйди он из подвала, и его тут же убьют – с ним сейчас любая омега справится. Тогда весь риск Криса будет не оправдан, поэтому он продолжал держать Хейла в своем подвале.

*  
Дерек остановился у стены, опираясь на нее. Долго рассматривал хищные черты лица Криса, что-то про себя обдумывал. На лице мелькнуло упрямство, потом озадаченность, снова упрямство и затем смирение.   
\- Очень. Без них, без своей стаи каждый день – это ад. Это не похоже на человеческое одиночество, - Хейл говорил как всегда лаконично, но непривычно тихо, глядя перед собой, закрываясь в себе.

Как ни странно, Крис понимал. Вспомнил, как смеялась его новоиспеченная жена на свадьбе, и как выгорело все хорошее внутри него на ее похоронах. Видимо, не до конца.

Он сделал глоток виски. Взял скальпель и указал кивком на кушетку. Дерек послушно лег. Швы срезались с трудом, нить не вытягивалась из тканей, мышцы пресса Хейла напрягались до предела, усложняя этим процесс снятия швов. 

Подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, Арджент погладил живот оборотня, словно успокаивая. Он настолько отвык от такого физического контакта за эти полгода, что механически, как в трансе, продолжал делать это, не задумываясь, с кем он. Когда Крис пришел в себя – извлек последнюю нить, дернув ее пинцетом за хвост – то встретился взглядом с Дереком.

Глаза Хейла были распахнуты в удивлении-неверии, рот приоткрыт. И Арджент был готов поклясться, что у него помрачнение сознания. Иначе не объяснишь, почему его губы прижимались к губам Дерека. Почему он их целовал, а тот ответил. Они тут просто чокнулись в своем одиночестве.

Все было логично, когда они сделали вид, что ничего не было. Альфа снова был хмур, упрям и с виду самодостаточен. Арджент был собран, хотя и немного пьян, ответственен и думал о завтрашнем дне. Просто оба знали, что во всей это чертовщине теперь-то ничего не будет прежним. 

В маленьком окошке подвала под самым потолком яростно колотил проливной дождь.


End file.
